


Scarlet Skies

by Constellatius



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bruises, Demon Sex, Demonic Powers, Dom Abaddon, Dom/sub, Domme Abaddon, Edgeplay, F/M, Gags, Marking, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rope Bondage, Rough Body Play, Sex Toys, Spanking, Sub Dean, Vibrators, slight pain play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constellatius/pseuds/Constellatius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds himself at the mercy of Abaddon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarlet Skies

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this sounded slightly non con but I assure you that everything is very consensual.

She had taken him by surprise.

Her ruby red nails curling round his shoulder as she shoved him towards the bed. Her chunky heels abandoned by the door, his clothes haphazardly sprawled all over the room.

He struggles against his bonds. More for show rather than thinking he can escape. He knows he cannot. She had winked at him as she stripped him off, fingers surprisingly gentle for a demon. She had called him lover and laughed when he told her the ropes were too tight. She smirked, kissing his lips leaving blood red over his lips, he tastes the plastic smudge of her lipstick, his fingers buzz as rope holds his arms above his head.

He knees dig into the soft feathers of the mattress beneath him. He knows she took them somewhere else. This is not his room, not the bunker. He thinks she may have taken him to where she is staying. A dangerous move if she left Dean loose for even a second. She laughs, the back of his neck tingles. She must be in his head again. He can’t help but think her laugh is beautiful, she reminds him of Cassie early in the morning when Dean swept her up for dirty kisses.

He feels cold fingers, nails scraping across his bare ass. He feels a body pressed against his, her chest melds perfectly to his back, her arm swung across his waist, cupping his hard cock. He watches her perfectly painted nails as they toy with his head, precome leaks over her fingertips. He whines just as she flicks her wrist, leaving him thrusting up into nothing.

Her nails tickle against his skin, she traces the ropes around his chest. They cut into him; he knows he will have these marks for weeks. His chest burns as she tells him what a good boy he is, how pretty he looks tied up just like this, eyes fluttering shut as his heart echoes in his ears.

Her fingers tweak his nipple, roughly rolling the hardening bud between her fingers. Dean whines deep in his throat. He hears her voice in his ear, her sharp nails scratching over his skin, red welts rising over his chest. His mouth falls open as her fingers pinch the perky bud. Eyes snapping open with the unexpected touch. He cries out, cock jerking against his belly.

Abaddon snatches her fingers away, leaving him arching forward for more. He wants her touch: needs it. The room chills and he hears her move off the plush bed. Feet pattering against the stained wood flooring. Straining his ears he hears the distant sound of a draw sliding open.

The air is displaced; suddenly he has a warm chest pressed to his back. Something heavy falls to the bed. Long elegant fingers curve round his jaw. His face is forced forward, mouth held open. Her sinful lips kiss over his bared neck. A slip of satin slithers through his lips. He feels her fingers at the base of his skull, pressure as a knot tightens.

He runs his tongue over the satin, tasting smoke and something otherworldly, something dirty and wrong. He swallows sharply, breath catching in his throat as Abaddon scraps her nails over his sides. Her fervent fingers dance over the curve of his ass. His cheeks roughly forced apart.

Dean gasps as he feels a finger at this entrance. Nails bit into his skin, hard enough to leave bruises.

She pushes him forward. Suspended, his ass exposed. She teases his rim, she traces her fingers over his perineum, nails tapping against his balls, utilizing his need for more, and she hums as he rocks back into her touch. The red haired demon snatches her fingers away, leaving a moan caught in Dean’s throat. She drips lube on to his hole, the chill screaming through Dean’s body, his body explodes in hives. She slides a finger inside of him.

She makes a noise of happiness, a little breathy gasp as she feels him wink around her finger. He wants something inside of him, this wonderful torture making his cock ache. He feels a bead of precome slide down his cock, soaking the wiry hair at the base of his prick. He whimpers into the gag, lips swollen and skin flushed as she fucks her finger into him, narrowly avoiding his prostate.

Abaddon grabs his hair, keeping his head down. He sees his own legs spread wide, ass in the air. He hears himself beg for her touch as her second finger slides in against the first, stretching him. A burn courses through his body as she scissors him, nails sweeping over his prostate. He ruts forward, cock hanging, abandoned below him. He grinds against the soft silk sheets. It leaves him unsatisfied and desperate for touch.

Abaddon retracts her touch, fingers sliding ungracefully out of him. He sees her reach for something on the little table beside her. He catches her eyes, they are black, soulless and never ending. She smirks at him, producing a scarlet toy.

The toy slides in with little resistance, it buzzes. Shaking dean to the core. Righteous pleasure electrifies his veins. He pants around his gag, spit soaking the satin. He can smell his pleasure in the air, sweet and sinful.

Abaddon fucks the toy into him, harsh, careless thrusts. She purposely keeps the toy off his prostate, intent on teasing him. She slides the toy out at a glacial pace only to smash it back into him. Dean shouts out as she hits his prostate, his eyes screwed shut, move hanging open, he shakes with ecstasy.

Dean hears her chuckle. All the pain from his arms has disappeared. His hole clenches greedily around the vibrator. He can feel his orgasm creeping up on him. Abaddon presses the toy harder into him. Sweat rolls down his chest. His cock leaking, hard and angry. His orgasm is so so close, balls tightening, prick twitching. He is going to come.

Abaddon pulls the toy away. He slumps down, needy pleas mumbled against the gag.

‘Not yet Lover. We still have lots to fun to have. We are going to have a grand old time.’

She brings the wooden panel to his face. It is beautifully carved. Elegant curves and dark wood. In the centre there lays a heart. Dean feels his cock jerk at the prospect of feeling the bad, wrong, wonderful pain of it smacking against his skin. The burn he will feel for days, the pretty little hearts marking him up.

She forces him forward, his back arched to keep his arms in their sockets. Pain laces through him, his arms twinge with the effort of holding him. His cock jerks at the sudden move moment. The first smack catches him by surprise.

One, two, three hits. The fourth hits the plug in his ass; he lurches forward as it grazes his prostate. He moans around the sodden silk.

His ass burns, red and bruised, hearts peppering his ass.

He hears a knock at the door through his own moans, his ass is red raw. His arms sting from taking his weight. He blushes as the door flings open. Two demons, eyes black and suits pressed, watch him as he whimpers. Abaddon spanks his ass five times in quick succession. The last spank hits the toy buzzing in his ass; Dean feels his cheeks burn as he whimpers pitifully around the gag. She hops off the bed; fully dressed once again.

She grabs the scarlet remote lay on the antique table. He watches with horror in his eyes as she retches’ up the dial. Dean feels his orgasm rip through him, she watches him fall with a cruel laugh. He shakes through his orgasm, legs quivering under the effect to support him, his arms fight to flops against his sides. He cock jerks uselessly as she flicks the dial once more.

He pants, chest heaving as he feels the toy vibrate through him. She winks at him.

She snaps her fingers, silencing his moans. He hears her speak through a bubble of pleasure. He watches her leave, heels clacking in the distance.

She leaves him hung in her room.


End file.
